


Meeting His Match

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean Loves Pie, Dean is Afraid of Love, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean loves Baby, Dean needs saving, Dean thinks he's poison, Djinnverse (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, Food Sex, Season/Series 08, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having an ordinary day, then a handsome stranger swaggers into your auto repair shop looking for parts and turns your world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by AC/DC
> 
> I had originally planned this as a one shot in my Carry On Wayward Son series, but it kind of took on a life of it's own.

_She was a fast machine_  
_She kept her motor clean_  
_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen..._

"Hey, I was wondering if you all could order a few parts for me?" Dean says as he approaches the desk in the little auto shop reception area.

"No idea. Boss is out in the shop, though." The disinterested young man waves a hand toward the bays adjacent to the office, eyes never leaving his phone. Dean leaves the office, hanging a left into the first open bay, then stops dead. _Damn. I wouldn't mind getting her under my hood._ His eyes take in the heart shaped ass in tight jeans hanging over the front of the Buick. Her tank top is riding up, showing an expanse of smooth, perfect skin. Her silvery voice rises out from under the hood as she sings along with the classic rock on the radio while she works. A clang pulls him out of his reverie. He shakes his head.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the boss."

****

You're in the zone, hands flying around the engine and singing along to one of your favorite songs when you hear the question. You straighten up and turn around, absently wiping a rag across your greasy hands. Oh my. Green eyes set in a chisled face made softer by a smattering of freckles. Dirty blonde hair and a rockin' body, at least as far as you can tell through the two shirts and jacket he's wearing. You put on your sexiest smile.

"You found her." You take a few steps, closing the distance between you. He looks surprised for a moment. They usually do. Not many mechanics are women, and even fewer own their own shops. You introduce yourself, offering a hand after checking that it's grease free. He shakes it, holding it for just a second too long.

"Dean Winchester."

"So, what can I do for you, Dean Winchester?"

I'm passing through, and I need to make a few repairs to my car. I can't find anywhere to get parts, so I was wondering if I could order them through you?"

"I can probably make that happen. Come on back to my office and we'll see what we can do." He follows you to the little, cluttered office at the back of the shop. You discuss the parts he needs, then turn to your computer and place the order. You take his phone number and promise to let him know when the parts arrive. You watch him leave the shop, admiring his bow legged swagger. Leaning on the edge of the open bay door, you give him a little wave when he looks back at you before climbing into his car. It's a sexy car, and it definitely suits him. He returns the wave, then ducks his head in, starts the car, and pulls out of the lot.

****

The next afternoon, you hear him coming before he actually pulls in. He climbs out, and you meet him as he walks around the car.

"Parts aren't here yet, and you should not be driving that car. I can hear it knocking two blocks away."

"I know, but I was going crazy in my motel room, so I thought I'd come check."

"Well, pull her in the second bay and we'll take a look at her." He climbs back in, and you follow as he pulls into the bay. Before he has a chance to get out, you pull the overhead door down and lock it.

"Hey, what the hell?" He yells as he jumps out.

"You're making it worse. If you aren't going to look after her, I will. She's my hostage until the parts come in." He looks at you like a chastised child. "I'll take you back to your motel when I'm finished. Meanwhile, make yourself useful. I could use another pair of hands getting this engine back in."

Four hours later, you find yourselves under the hood of the Buick, engine safely ensconced, tightening, adjusting, working together seamlessly like you'd been doing it forever. The music is blasting, and you smile and laugh together every time you both start rocking out to the same part of whatever song is on. You pull your head out from under the hood and flick him with your shop towel.

"That's enough for today. You want me to drop you at your motel, or would you rather join me for a drink?" He stands up and grins, snatching your shop towel and wiping off his hands.

"A drink sounds great." The two of you close things down and get yourselves cleaned up, then head out to your car. He whistles in appreciation at the cherry red Dodge Charger parked in back of the shop. "Very nice. 74?" He asks.

"73. And thanks. I restored her myself. Found her in a salvage yard beat to shit." He looks at you, impressed, as he climbs in.

"I had to restore Baby after a tractor trailer slammed into her."

"Ouch! That can't have been easy." The drive to the bar is spent telling each other about your quests to restore your cars. You arrive at the bar and slide into a booth. The waitress greets you by name as she approaches the table. "Hey, Sherry. I'll have the usual." She nods and turns to Dean.

"What's the usual?" he asks you.

"Bacon cheeseburger, shot of whiskey, and a beer." He flashes you an absolutely heart stopping grin.

"I didn't peg you for cosmo girl. Looks like I was right. I'll have the same." Sherry walks away, pointing at Dean behind his back and giving you a thumbs up. "So, how'd you get into cars?"

"The shop was my dad's. My mom died when I was little, so I basically grew up there. When he died a couple years ago, I just kept going. How about you?" Sherry stops by with your drinks.

"Similar, actually. My dad was a mechanic until my mom died and we went on the road, then when he died, I kept going too." You look at him with sympathy and hold up your shot.

"To taking over the family business, for better or worse." You toast and both down the whiskey, feeling the familiar burn. "It can't have been easy growing up on the road. What did your dad do?" Dean shifts in his seat.

"He was kind of a private investigator." You continue talking until your food arrives, taking some time out from the conversation to dive into your burgers. Over the next few hours, you have a few more rounds, the conversation flowing like water, then play a little pool.

"Ha! Scratched! Suck it, Winchester!" Dean throws his cue onto the table while you do a little happy dance.

You're a sore winner, you know that?"

"I am not! You're just mad because you suck at pool."

"I do not! You kept distracting me!" He moves around the table toward you.

"Who, innocent little old me?" You bat your eyelashes at him. He leans in close.

"You knew exactly what you were doing," he growls. "Leaning over the table like that. You knew exactly how that would affect me." His warm breath in your ear makes you shiver. Noticing your reaction, he plants a tiny kiss on your jaw below your ear. It's a whisper of a kiss, small enough that he can play it off if you don't respond the way he hopes. You turn your head toward him, and your lips are a hair's breadth away. You both move at the same time, kissing one another hungrily. He breaks the kiss. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Absolutely." You head back over to your booth to grab your stuff and pay the bill. Dean slings his arm around your shoulder, and you snake yours around his waist. You catch Sherry's eye as you're walking out. She gives you a double thumbs up and mouths, "Call me!" You grin and head out the door.

The drive to your house only takes a couple minutes. Dean spends it laying hot kisses along your jaw and neck. After you park, you both leap out of the car like it's on fire. When you get to the front door, Dean wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close, nuzzling your neck. He begins kissing your shoulder, and you find yourself having a hard time getting the key in the lock. With a sigh of relief, you finally get the door open and pull him inside. You spin around in his arms and press him against the door, attacking his mouth. The kiss is deep, hungry, passionate, and leaves you both breathless. You get an evil glint in your eye. "First one upstairs and naked wins." You bolt, kicking off your shoes as you head for the stairs. Dean curses and takes off after you. You laugh as you hear him behind you, struggling with his boots. You run up the stairs and down the hallway, leaving a trail of clothes for him to follow. You turn around when you reach the end of your bed, breathless and laughing. He appears a moment later, leaning on the doorframe to catch his breath. He is glorious. His body is just as beautiful as you suspected. You feel your wetness and press your thighs together, trying to get some friction. "You lose again. Suck it, Winchester."

"Whatever you say." He stalks toward you, and you dive onto the bed. He reaches it and crawls up your body like a predator, stopping to place kisses on your belly. You gasp, and he moves up, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking it. His hand reaches for your other nipple, giving it equal attention. After a minute, he moves up and give you a searing kiss, tangling his fingers in your hair. Your hands move around his torso and play across the muscles of his back. He breaks the kiss and moves down to suck and kiss your neck, so you tip your head back to grant him better access. His kisses are like brands on your skin. You move your hips, putting pressure on his erection. He hisses in a breath and begins moving back down your body, leaving a trail of kisses and licks in his wake. Eventually, he works his way to your center, and you moan as he flicks his tongue into your slit, barely making contact with your clit. You push your hips toward his face, and he grins up at you before diving in. He wraps his lips around your clit and sucks hard. You buck against him at the sudden, intense sensation. He slips a finger inside you, then follows it with another. He moves them in and out at a leisurely pace while continuing to worry at your clit with his lips and tongue, his ministrations bringing you closer and closer to release. You grind yourself against his fingers, desperate for more. He begins to move them faster, and within minutes, you're coming undone, gripping the blankets with white knuckles and gasping for breath. He flattens his tongue and gives you one final lick, causing you to shutter at the aftershocks, then moves back up your body to capture your mouth in a tender kiss. You gently place you hands on his shoulders and give them a small shove, guiding him onto his back. You reverse positions, straddling him. You lean down, putting your lips close to his ear.

"Your turn." You feel him shiver as you take his earlobe into your mouth, gently nipping it before moving down to suck and kiss his neck. The groan that escapes him might be the sexiest sound you've ever heard. You move down to his nipples, worrying one with your teeth and pinching the other between your thumb and forefinger. He gasps and bucks his hips, pressing his length hard against your sex to get more friction. You chuckle to yourself and move further down, dipping your tongue into his navel before positioning yourself between his legs. You grip his impressive length, darting your tongue out to catch the drop of precum that appears at the tip. He moans at the touch of your tongue, and you smile as you slowly take him into your mouth, driving him wild. You work him up and down, twisting your hand as you move, your mouth following. He reaches down and threads his fingers in your hair, urging you on. He starts to buck his hips, so you pull off with a soft pop. He whimpers.

"Not so fast. I'm not finished with you yet." You crawl up and give him a deep kiss, then reach into your nightstand for a condom. You crawl back down and roll it on, following its progress with your mouth. He moans as you climb on to of him, centering yourself, and sink onto him, taking him in to the hilt. You roll your hips as you start to move. Dean grabs your thighs and grips hard. You core begins to coil tighter, and you move a little faster, seeking your release. Finally, it's too much for Dean, so he flips you onto your back and throws your ankles over his shoulders. He thrusts hard and deep, hitting your g-spot every time he sinks into you. The pressure builds until you think you can't stand it for another second, then it releases, sending wave after wave of intense pleasure over you. With your walls tightening around him, Dean begins to thrust erratically, then he goes over the edge as well.

****

The next morning you awaken to the smell of coffee and bacon. Throwing on a T-shirt, you make your way downstairs to the kitchen. You stop in the doorway and smile. Dean hasn't noticed you yet, so you take a moment to just watch him. He floats around the kitchen, wearing only his boxers, taking bacon out of the pan, flipping a pancake, pulling the eggs out of the fridge. In between, he takes sips of his coffee. It's during one of these moments that he turns around. He jumps, spilling coffee on himself. "Son of a bitch!" You try not to laugh as you grab a towel and run over to help. After you clean him up, he grabs you by the waist and gives you a tender kiss.

"Good morning" you purr.

"Good morning. How do you like your eggs?" You tell him, and he lets you go and turns to the stove. "Done. Grab some coffee and sit." You make yourself comfortable and take your first sip of coffee. You sigh into your cup with bliss. Dean flips your eggs onto a plate, adds bacon and a pancake, and sets it in front of you. The first bite has you closing your eyes.

"You are a breakfast god, Dean Winchester." You start eating in earnest as Dean sits across from you with his own plate, and you find yourselves falling into a companionable silence. As you're washing the dishes when you're finished, Dean comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist.

"You know, the parts should be in today," you tell him, leaning back into his embrace.

"Nope, it's Sunday, so not until tomorrow, or they could be delayed. You never know. Then it'll take probably three, maybe four days at least for us to fix Baby up..."

"Oh, at least that." You chuckle and turn around in his arms, giving him a peck on the lips. "In that case, looks like we have the whole day to kill." You squeal as he scoops you up and carries you toward the stairs.


	2. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Dean continue to see each other, then their pasts come back to haunt them.

_She's my cherry pie_  
_Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_  
_Tastes so good makes a grown man cry_  
_Sweet Cherry Pie..._

"Hey, babe, I'm headed your way. You free?" Your heart skips a beat.

"I don't know. My boyfriend's coming to visit, and he's pretty jealous." Dean's laughter always makes you weak in the knees. You can picture him, behind the wheel, eyes crinkling, flashing that beautiful smile.

"Well, I'll just have to kick his ass then. See you in an hour."

"Can't wait." You hang up the phone, thinking about your life since you met Dean. He usually managed to come through town once a month or so. He'd stay for a few days, help you around the shop, take you on little dates, not that there's much to do in your little podunk town, and you'd spend as much time as possible in bed. The distance thing is hard, but you're making it work. Some Dean is definitely better than none at all. Still, you kind of wish he'd decide to quit his sales job and stay, maybe help you run the shop. You sigh thinking of the pipe dream, then close up the shop and head home for a shower.

****

"Honey, I'm home!" You hear his boots clunk on the floor as he takes them off and giggle at what you're about to do. You're so cruel.

"I'm in the kitchen!" A minute later he appears in the door, and his jaw drops when he sees you standing there, naked, holding a piece of cherry pie. "You have to make a choice, Dean Winchester, me or pie." He looks from you to the pie, then back to you again. He slowly walks across the kitchen, stopping in front of you, and takes the pie from your hands. "Wow, that backfired." He considers the pie for a moment, then looks at you with a wicked gleam in his eye. You gasp as the pie suddenly hits you right in the chest.

"Dean! What the fuck?" He moves the plate around, smearing cherries and crust all over your breasts.

"There," he declares, grinning, "Now I can have both." Before you can react, his mouth is on you, licking the pie off your breasts. His tongue laps greedily, trying to catch the sticky, sweet filling before it drips onto the floor. He grabs you by the hips and swings you up onto the table, then resumes cleaning up his mess. You lean back on your hands as his tongue laves over your nipples, each in turn, savoring the sweetness clinging to them. Once he's satisfied that there not a drop left, he leans up and captures your mouth. Somehow, the taste of the cherries on his lips and tongue just serve to turn you on even more, and you wrap your arms and legs around him and pull him closer. You grind yourself against the bulge in his jeans.

"Not yet, sweetheart, I'm still in the mood for pie." He gives you a self satisfied grin. You groan at the terrible joke, but release your legs so he can move. He chuckles as he presses his lips to your throat, raining tiny kisses across the hollow and down between your breasts. His hands grip your waist as he continues the trail down across your stomach and pelvis. He kneels on the floor and positions himself between your thighs, leaning forward and licking a stripe up your slit. "Mmm, my favorite." Your giggle catches in your throat and turns into a moan as he plunges his tongue between your folds and goes straight for your clit. He teases it, flicking it with his tongue, then wraps his lips around it and sucks. You arch your back against the table and dig your fingers into his scalp at the intensity of it. When he slips two fingers into you it's almost too much to bear. As he moves his fingers in and out, he begins licking around and across your clit. He moves his fingers faster, and in moments, you're coming undone. He barely gives you time to come down before he's standing up and thrusting himself into you. So close on the heels of your orgasm, every thrust is magnified, hitting your g-spot and causing you to shudder with each one. You can't form words; nothing comes out but moans and gasps. He pounds you hard, banging the table against the wall. You feel another orgasm building. Dean grips your ass and stares into your eyes as he continue to thrust. He's close. You can tell by his face.

"Come on, baby. Come inside me," you manage to pant out. Your words are all he needed to send him over the edge, and the feeling of him filling you is all it takes to send you over after him.

"So, how long are you here for?" You've moved upstairs and are cuddling in bed, leaving the mess in the kitchen for the morning. You'd let Dean know in no uncertain terms that he is cleaning that up.

"Two days, maybe three. I have a meeting on Friday near St. Louis." You sigh.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make the most of the next couple days, then, won't we?" You ask as you dive on top of him.

****

Two days later, you're sitting on the sofa reading a book when there's a knock at the door. It's Dean's last night in town, and neither of you felt like cooking, so Dean ran out to pick up take out. You look out the front window and see a teenage girl standing outside, crying, so you open the door.

"Can I please use your phone? My boyfriend and I got in a big fight, and he left me, and my phone is still in his car. Please?" She looks at you pleadingly.

"Sure, come on in. She follows you into the living room, and you cross it to retrieve your phone from the couch. When you turn around, you notice she's standing at the very edge of your area rug. A red flag goes up. "Here you go." You hold out the phone, but she doesn't move forward to take it.

"Could you just bring it to me? She seems nervous.

"No, come here and get it." Her eyes flick black. "Oh, I'm sorry. Having trouble getting out of the demon trap under the rug?" You kick up the corner, revealing the painted trap beneath.

"You bitch. Let me go, and I won't kill you. Just tell me where the Winchester is." She paces the circle.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you're fucking him. Where is he?"

"What the hell do you want with Dean?" You're confused. You assumed the demon was after you.

"Come on. It's no secret that the King of Hell is after the Winchesters. They hold the prophet. I thought every hunter had heard of the Winchesters. They're famous among you people." Your mind is reeling. Dean's a hunter? You need to talk to him, and you don't need a demon listening in.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas..." As you're finishing the exorcism and the demon smokes out, Dean walks in the door. He drops the bag of take out as he runs toward you.

"Son of a bitch! Are you okay?" He starts checking you for injuries when he notices the demon trap peeking out from under the rug. He stops and looks at you, confused.

"Dean, is it true that you're a hunter?" He looks at you in shock.

"H-how do you know about hunters? And why is there a demon trap under your rug? And how do you know how to exorcize a demon?" His eyes are full of questions. You're sure yours are too.

"You answer my question first. That demon said you're a hunter. Are you?" He takes a deep breath.

"Yeah." All you can do is shake your head. It fucking figures. There were three things your father taught you growing up: how to fix cars, hunter lore, and never, ever fall for a hunter. And here you are, sitting in your living room with, apparently, a particularly famous hunter, and you fell for him. "Your turn."

"My parents were hunters. My mom was killed by a werewolf on a hunt, and my dad decided that he needed to get me out, so he retired and opened the shop. He taught me all the lore, though. He didn't want me not knowing what's out there in case something from his past came looking for him."

"Did it?"

"No, thankfully. He died of cancer." You sit quietly for a moment, just looking at him. Dean breaks the silence. His voice is soft.

"He really got out? I've never heard of a hunter who got out for good."

"Yeah, he got out for good. He made a pretty good life for us, too." Dean takes your hand.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, first you're going to go get the whiskey, then you're going to tell my why you're on hell's most wanted list." He grabs the whiskey and two glasses, then sits down and tells you his story.

****

"So angels are real, and so are prophets. All that weird shit a few years ago was the actual apocalypse, and now you think there's a way to close the gates of hell for good?"

"Basically, yeah. Look, I want to keep you safe. If that means I go and don't come back, so be it."

"That's not what it means at all. I have no desire to stop seeing you. I'll worry more when you're not here, sure, but you're not losing me over this. Matter of fact, I could be an asset."

"You are not hunting."

"Cool your jets, macho man. I have no desire to hunt. I'm talking about research. I know a lot of lore, and I have a pretty extensive collection of material down in my basement. You call me if you need me to find anything, okay?" Relief floods his expression. "Now please take the teenager passed out on my floor somewhere while I see if I can salvage dinner." He leans over and gives you a kiss, then picks the girl up and carries her out to the car.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a home, and Reader gets a surprise, but can it last?

_Take me to your heart_  
_Feel me in your bones_  
_Just one more night_  
_And I'm comin' off this_  
_Long and winding road..._

"Men of Letters? Sounds familiar. Let me call you back, babe." You hang up the phone. This has been your life for the past several months. Dean brought you a couple burner phones, and occasionally one would ring, and you'd have to pretend to be his FBI supervisor, but mostly he asked you to do research. You've always been a bit of a bookworm, so it's actually pretty fun. Dean had brought his brother, Sam, the last time he visited, and the two of you bonded quickly over the reams of material you inherited from your dad. He didn't seem well, though, and you'd voiced your concerns to Dean.

"It's the trials, sweetheart. They're taking a lot out of him." He'd kissed the top of your head and told you not to worry, that he'd take care of Sam. You had a feeling that taking care of Sam was Dean's personal mission, so you didn't say any more. Shaking off your reverie, you head down to the basement, on a mission to find any info about the Men of Letters in your dad's papers.

****

"Okay, Sammy, let's find out if this Men of Letters storehouse is still standing." Sam plugs the coordinates into his GPS.

"Dean, you're not going to believe this. Looks like it's just outside Lebanon, Kansas."

"Lebanon, Kansas? You've got to be kidding me."

****

You lean into the Honda, tightening the last bolt. She should be good as new now. You hear an appreciative whistle as you close the hood.

"I'll never get tired of that view." You bolt upright at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Dean!" You fly into his arms, not even caring that your hands are still greasy. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Me and Sammy had to check something out, and I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. But we'll talk about that later. Right now..." He trails off as his mouth meets yours. Your hands grab fistfuls of his shirt as he slants his mouth, molding perfectly to yours, and deepens the kiss. His hands press you tightly against him, and his tongue duels with yours. He breaks the kiss and moves his lips down to suck and gently bite your neck. One hand snakes around to briefly cup your breast, then moves down and slides up your shirt. The other flicks open the button on your jeans.

"Dean, anybody driving by could see!" He breaks away from you, pulling down the bay door, then stalks back to you like a predator. He spins you around and pushes you onto the hood of the Honda, unzipping your jeans and yanking them down to your knees, along with your panties, then undoes his belt buckle. His dominance makes you instantly wet, so he has no trouble slipping inside you without any preamble. He fills you to the hilt, the angle slamming him against your g-spot. He thrusts hard and fast, pushing your elbows and forearms into the hood of the car. You gasp as one hand leaves your hip and grabs your ponytail, tugging firmly. The sensation drives you closer to release, and you groan at the pleasure/pain of it. His other hand reaches around, and he dips a finger in to rub your clit. It doesn't take long before you're bucking against him, screaming your orgasm as your walls clench around him. The thrusts a few more times, then finds his release as well, filling you with his seed. You slump against the hood of the car when he releases your hair, and he reluctantly pulls out of you with a little moan.

"Damn, Dean, I could get used to surprise visits," you pant out, rolling to your back on the hood and stretching like a cat.

"Good, because they may be happening more often." He smiles down at you, then grabs your hand and pulls you up to standing.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a surprise. Come on." He pulls the hand he's still holding, causing you to trip.

"Dean!" you squeal, "Let me pull my pants up first!" He chuckles as you grab the waistband of your jeans and yank them up, then he takes your hand again and drags you to the car.

****

"Where the hell are we?" You look up at the building that seems to grow up out of the ground. Dean doesn't say a word, just leads you to a door embedded in the hill. He opens it and leads you down a corridor and through another door. Your eyes widen as you take in the room below you.

"Welcome to the Men of Letters bunker, sweetheart." You look at him, mouth agape. He just grins.

"What? The Men of Letters had a bunker? And it's here?" You walk down the steps and begin exploring the room.

"Yep. The Men of Letters were destroyed by Abaddon, so no one's set foot in this place for fifty years. Me and Sammy are going to make it our home base, so you're going to be seeing a lot more of me if that's okay." He gives you a huge grin. You can't believe what you're hearing. Dean, here, home. You run to him and throw your arms around him, burying your face in his neck.

"Okay? This is like Christmas!" You pull back a little to give him a big, smacking kiss. He chuckles.

"Then Merry Christmas, baby. C'mon, let me show you around." First stop is the library, where you find Sam sitting at a table. He stands up when you enter and comes over to give you a big hug. The library is fascinating.

"I should bring Dad's papers and stuff over here so it's all in one place. Make it easier to do research." Dean smiles at your enthusiasm. You have to drag yourself out of the library for the rest of the tour. This place is huge. "Wow, it's going to take us forever," you mutter as you walk down another corridor full of bedrooms. "We're going to have to make a chart or something to keep track."

"Keep track of what, sweetheart?"

"Well, when you move into a new house, you're supposed to christen all the rooms, right?" You flash him a coy look. "There are a million rooms here." He laughs, then looks you up and down, opening the nearest door.

"Let's start with this one." You giggle as he pulls you inside.

****

You quickly fall into a routine, staying at the bunker when the boys are in town, then sleeping at your place when they're out on hunts. The bunker is amazing. When you're not at the shop or spending time with Dean, you're cataloging. Going through all the material is a huge job, but you're determined to learn everything the Men of Letters knew.

"I think it would be fair to say you're a Woman of Letters now," Sam says as he sits across from you. A box sits in front of you, and you're sorting through its contents.

"Woman of Letters. I like it." You smile and continue your work as Sam pulls out his laptop. Dean comes in and kisses the top of your head, plopping down next to you.

"Whatcha working on?" He leans in to see what you're looking at.

"Banshees."

"Hey! You made it to the Bs! Congrats!" He tilts his beer toward you and takes a sip. "Did you want to go in to the shop today?" You rub your eyes, then stack the papers in front of you.

"Yeah, I have to. I have to drop that tranny back into Mrs. Hinman's Chevy. She needs it to go to her granddaughter's tomorrow." Dean chuckles. Mrs. Hinman's Chevy is a piece of crap. Dean's helped you fix her more times than you can count.

"She really needs to get rid of that thing. Need some help?" You nod, and the two of you go change your clothes and head to the shop.

****

"Maybe we could get her to buy that little Toyota Jim has for sale." Dean slams the hood and turns to you.

"Yeah, good luck with that." You laugh and step toward him, wrapping your arms around his waist. You look up into his eyes, getting lost in their mossy depths. The words slip out of their own accord.

"I love you, Dean." He freezes. Is that panic? Shit.

"I..." Something catches his eye behind you. He almost looks relieved. "Hi, Mrs. Hinman."

****

The ride back to the bunker is spent in silence, the elephant in the room hanging heavy between you. You get inside and head to your room to change your clothes. As you're buttoning your jeans, you turn to Dean, unable to bear the tension anymore.

"So, are we going to talk about it?" Dean scratches the back of his head.

"Ahh... yeah... about that... look. You can't love me."

"Yes, I can, and I do, Dean. I love you."

"No, sweetheart. I'm poison. Everyone I love dies. I can't risk you. I can't love you, and you can't love me." His eyes drop, and he becomes very interested in his feet.

"You're an idiot, Dean. You are not poison. And even if you are, I don't care. Now, you do you love me? Not can you, do you? Tell me no and I'll never say another word." He looks at you. Panic flashes across his features, then guilt, then sadness, then resignation.

"I... I don't love you." Your world crashes around you.

"Right. Got it. See you around, Dean." You turn, grab your bag, and walk out the door. If you'd turned around, you would've seen the single tear fall down Dean's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be three chapters, but I decided to make it four and leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry!


	4. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are missing. Can Reader save them?

_Never opened myself this way,_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way,_  
_All these words I don't just say,_  
_And nothing else matters..._

"Ow! Dammit!" You pull your thumb out of the engine and stick it in your mouth, stopping the flow of blood. It's been four days since you walked out of the bunker. You feel raw. You figured throwing yourself into work would help, but you can't concentrate. You sigh and decide to call it a day. As you're closing up the shop, your phone rings. Hope leaps into your heart, but falls away when you see it's not Dean, it's Sam.

"Hey, Dean and I are heading out on a hunt today. Thought I should let you know." Despite yourself, your curiosity is piqued.

"What are you looking at?

"Not sure yet. Djinn maybe. There are people disappearing. We'll know more when we get there. I'll let you know what's going on when we have something." You say your goodbyes and hang up the phone. The familiar worry is in your gut, but you try to shake it off. Dean doesn't deserve your worry. Asshole. You finish closing up, thinking about Dean, but not wanting to.

****

"It's a djinn. It's got Dean. I know where it is, and I'm going after it now. I'll call you when it's over." You play the voicemail one more time, but you get nothing new from it. Sam left it yesterday while you were in the shower. Almost a whole day, and he hasn't called again. You're scared, but you steel your nerves, grab your jacket, and drive out to the bunker. You know there's only one thing you can do. When you walk in, it feels like something's missing. You quickly pack up what you need, then hit the road.

****

_"Dean, wake up! We gonna do this, or are you planning on sleeping all day?" Dean rubs his eyes and sits up._

_"Weird. I dreamed we went to gank the djinn, and it got me." He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and starts getting dressed._

_"I don't need to save you from a crazy djinn dream again, so try not to let that happen for real, okay?" Dean chuckles, stands up, and follows Sam out the door._

_Taking care of the djinn ends up being pretty easy, and they're back at the bunker by nightfall. They walk in the door, and the smell of dinner hits him. **It can't be her. She left. It's good that she did.** He knows he doesn't deserve her love, and she deserves so much more than his. He wasn't lying to her. He is poison. He'd only fail her like he's failed everyone else he ever loved. He just wants to protect her. Still, he trails behind Sam toward the kitchen, hoping in his most secret of hearts that she'll be standing there, her eyes sparkling and a smile on her face. He walks down the steps into the room, and she turns._

_"Hey! You're just in time! Go put your stuff away, Sam. Dean, help me set the table?" He approaches her, nervous._

_"I... You're... You're here." She approaches him and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"Yeah, I am, and I'm not going anywhere._

_"But, the other day..."_

_"The other day never happened. I'll take what I can get." He squeezes her tight, hardly believing it. He knows he should reject her, it would be best for her, but he can't bring himself to do it. When she was gone, it felt like there wasn't enough air, and he feels selfish about it, but he needs her. He'll just have to pretend he doesn't love her, that this is just casual. It's what he needs to do._

****

You find the boys' motel without a struggle. You pick the lock to their room and let yourself inside. You're not a hunter, but that didn't stop you from getting Sam and Dean to teach you a few handy tricks. You see a map on the table along with some other papers and settle yourself in to figure out where they are.

****

_Dean can't believe how good things have been. It seems like he's been living a charmed life in the year since she came back. His hunts have gone smoothly, and it seems like the big bads are keeping a low profile. **How did my luck turn around? I don't deserve this.** But the funny thing is, he's starting to think he does._

_****_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too, Dean._

****

Bingo! They've got to be there. You grab your jacket and the silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. You're scared, but you're determined. The love of your life and your best friend are going to die if you don't do this. You're not letting that happen.

****

_Dean climbs the steps onto the front porch. It was a long hunt, and he's tired and starving. He opens the front door and steps inside._

_"Daddy!" Two balls of energy rush toward him, and he reaches down to scoop them up, one in each arm, fatigue and hunger forgotten. "Daddy, Ellen pooped on the potty!" He's amazed by how much of you he sees when he looks at the boy._

_"She did? He looks at the little girl, seeing his own eyes looking back at him. "You did?"_

_"Yeah! I'm a big kid now, just like Bobby!" She starts to squirm, so he puts them both down._

_"You sure are, peanut! Ellen Winchester, potty pooper!" He chuckles at his own joke. "Now, where's Mommy?" He ruffles her hair and heads toward the kitchen. She's standing at the stove looking beautiful. She always looks beautiful, bending over a car engine, tucking their children into bed, poring over books in the bunker library, in the morning with her hair all mussed up and sleep in her eyes, moaning in ecstasy beneath him. She's beautiful, and she's his._

****

You creep into the warehouse, moving slowly and carefully, checking around every corner. You cautiously approach a doorway and peek around it. You see Sam and Dean hanging from chains, arms over their heads, strapped to some sort of IV. It takes everything in you to fight the urge to run to them, but you have to find the djinn first. As if on cue, a door opens on the other side of the room, and he steps through. You duck through the doorframe and hide behind a large box, watching. The djinn approaches Sam, preparing to feed. You creep up behind him, but you must've made a noise, because he turns and sees you. He runs at you, arm raised, tattoos glowing. As he reaches you, you pull the knife out from behind your back and plunge it into his heart.

****

"Dean, baby wake up!" You managed to get them down from the chains and laid them both out on the floor. After administering the antidote to the djinn's poison, you cradle Dean's head in your lap, begging him to wake. He stirs. You hear Sam stirring behind you as well.

"Wha?" He looks around, confused.

"The djinn had you, baby, but it's okay now. I got you." He looks up at you, and his expression melts your heart.

"The djinn? That feels like years ago. It was all a dream?" His face looks conflicted. You see sadness in his eyes. He sits up.

"Come on, let's get you and Sam home."

****

When you arrive back at the bunker, Sam and Dean both want a shower, so you sit on Dean's bed and wait nervously. You don't know how he'll react to what you're going to say. Finally, he comes into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Beads of water cling to his chest and back. God, you've missed him so much.

"Dean, sit down. I need to tell you something." He sits beside you, looking just as nervous as you feel. You rush your words, trying to get them all out before you lose your nerve. "I know you said you don't love me, and I've decided I can handle that. You almost died, and I can't handle the thought of losing you forever, so I'm going to take what I can get. If that means a casual relationship, so be it." He looks deep into your eyes at your words. It seems as if he's staring into your soul. You sit like that for a long moment, side by side. Finally, he takes your hand.

"I think the djinn knew I'd been held by one before. He put me in a fantasy that seamlessly blended into what happened before he caught me. I never knew it wasn't real. I spent years in there, and you were beside me the whole time. I learned some things. That I'm an idiot, for one. I was afraid when you told me you loved me. The one relationship I ever tried almost got two people killed, and erasing me from their memories is the only thing that saved them. I couldn't go through that with you, so I rejected you. But I realized something. It doesn't have to be like that. I always felt like I wasn't worth it, but you make me feel like I am." He looks down at his hands.

"I never doubted your worth. You're the best man I've ever known, Dean. You're strong and fierce, but you're also goofy and geeky."

"Hey! I'm not a geek!" His mouth hangs open in outrage.

"Oh, really? When's the next Moondoor LARP weekend?" He shuts his mouth, nodding his head slightly with that tilt of his mouth that says, "touché." "Anyway, you're all that, and you're flawed too. You worry so much about other people, you don't care for yourself. You take the burden of every loss, but it's not all on you. The weight of this world doesn't rest on Dean Winchester's shoulders."

"I love you." His hand reaches up and cups your cheek.

"I love you too, Dean." He leans forward and kisses you. It's a soft, tentative kiss, and it's full of love. You run your tongue along his bottom lip, and he grants you entrance. The kiss quickly becomes passionate, tongues mingling, hands roaming. You dip your head to gently suck the sensitive spot just below his ear. He groans and throws his head back. You work your way down to his bare chest, taking one of his nipples between your teeth as you pinch the other between your fingers. He shudders. You gently push him back so he's lying on the bed, then open the towel and discard it on the floor. You position yourself between his legs, throwing a pillow on the floor to kneel on. He gasps as you take him in hand, pumping him a few times before wrapping your lips around the tip. You run your tongue around the head, then take him in as far as you can, relaxing your gag reflex and wrapping your hand around what doesn't fit. You begin moving him in and out of your mouth. He tangles one hand in your hair and the other in the blanket as he moves his hips in time with your mouth. He tries to increase the pace, so you bring your free hand up to press his hip and hold him down. You want this to last, so you move slowly, savoring every whimper and moan.

"Baby, please!" He groans out his plea. You pull your mouth off him with a soft pop and look up at his face. His pupils are lust blown and his eyes are heavy lidded. You quickly discard your clothes, then climb seductively up his body. His head falls back onto the bed. You straddle his hips, leaning over to brush your lips over his, then purr in his ear.

"What do you want, Dean?" He shivers as your breath whispers across his ear.

"I want you. God, baby, I wanna be inside you so bad." You slowly lower yourself onto him and roll your hips, setting a steady, even pace. As you rock, Dean reaches up and cups your breasts, then begins rolling your nipples between his fingers. Heat pools in your core, and you begin to rock faster. Dean's hips move in pace with yours until he can't stand it anymore, and he grabs your waist, holding you in place. He pistons faster, hitting you in just the right spot to send you closer and closer to the edge. "Come on, baby, I want to see you come on top of me." His words send you flying out of control, and you cry out your release. Dean's thrusts become erratic as he feels your walls clenching around him, and he falls over the edge with a moan, spilling into you. You fall forward onto his chest, panting. He flips you both to your sides and pulls you close, wrapping his strong arms around you, making you feel safe, as if there's no one else in the world but you two.

"I love you, Dean." The words come easily to him now.

"I love you, too."

****

You're lying in bed. So much has happened in the years since Dean told you he loved you for the first time. It's something he's said to you many times since then. You smile at him as he climbs in next to you, pulling you close and running his hand over your round belly.

"If it's a boy, can we name him after Bobby?"

"Robert Winchester. Bobby Winchester. I think it's great. But what if it's a girl?"

"Ellen." His smile crinkles his eyes, and you can't resist pulling him in for a kiss.

"I like it." He kisses the top of your head, and you snuggle close. The last thing you hear as you drift into sleep is Dean telling you he loves you, and it gives you the sweetest dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Jason for helping me find an ending for this story.


End file.
